


Summer Night

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Torres Family [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Labeled as Ellie/Nick but no actual appearance, just so its findable and it's their kid so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: A look into what happened between Tyler and Alyssa during the summer.Also featuring a closer look into Lacy.





	Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that there's no Ellick! I could have put this as a flashback piece but I wanted to write the Lacy part and so it wouldn't have worked.
> 
> And I'm so so sorry there's no Ellick! I promise my next fic is an Ellick one. I was gonna write it today along with this fic but I sliced my thumb open at work (which I need since I write on my phone), so it was a little trouble writing this let alone another fic too.

Every year during the summer there was one big all out party hosted by one of the Seniors in celebration of their last year. It was an open invitation for anyone, which meant the large houses they were hosted in were filled with practically every teenager from Central High School along with some from the neighboring high school.   
  
This one was no different from the last one Tyler came to. Music blasting, bodies pressed together on the makeshift dance floor, alcohol flowing, beer pong, a big game of truth or dare that always ended up in half of the people playing sitting around in their underwear, and the pool out back filled with half naked teens making out.   
  
Tyler planned to do what he always did at parties. Drink, dance, maybe play a little truth or dare, throw someone into the pool...  
  
His plans changed when he spotted Alyssa drink in hand laughing with Kathy and another girl by the stairs. And _damn_ did she look _good_. She was wearing what a lot of girls were, a thin dress over a bikini. Her dress dipped just enough for him to catch a glimpse, the neon pink bikini standing out against her skin. He knew she had a body (it was hard not to notice when they were constantly in each other's faces arguing), but he never saw her like this.   
  
Who knew Alyssa Reagan was fucking hot (really she was _beautiful_ but he refused to really think about that word and her in the same sentence).   
  
Originally he had plans to look around for a glimpse of Lacy, she always made parties a little more fun, but..plans do change. Instead Tyler found himself walking over to Alyssa after consuming a few drinks, the booze flowing through him that only made his confidence rise.  
  
"Hey Reagan." He grinned, Kathy and the other girl backing up as he stepped into her space, his arm resting on the wall behind her as he towered over her.   
  
"Uh Alyssa, we'll catch you later." Kathy said, her and the other girl exchanging knowing grins as they walked away giggling.   
  
"Come to ruin the party for me Torres?" Alyssa said, raising an eyebrow. She didn't take her eyes off him when downing the rest of her drink, tossing the red cup aside carelessly.   
  
"More like I'm about to make it even better." He let his eyes trail downwards.   
  
"Shouldn't you be looking for Lacy? I saw her on the dance floor a few minutes ago."   
  
"I would, but there's someone else I want tonight."   
  
Alyssa smirked, fingers suddenly dipping into the edge of his jeans, yanking him towards her so their lower halves were flushed together. "Oh really? And if I tell you to get lost?"  
  
"I can be persuasive." Tyler said with a smirk right before lowering his head to her neck, Alyssa seeming to unconsciously tilt her head giving him all the access he wanted.  
  
"Torres." She growled out. He pulled away enough to look at her. "Just fucking kiss me already."  
  
"Knew you couldn't resist me." Tyler said chuckling.   
  
"Oh god just shut up." Alyssa gripped his shirt, pulling him down and crashing their mouths together. Tyler pressed his body against hers, cornering her against the wall as their kiss right away turned rough with two years of supposed hate melting into sexual tension. It was possibly the dirtiest most heated kiss either of them had.   
  
Later neither of them would know whose idea it was to head up to one of the bedrooms, luckily finding an empty one on the first try. They tumbled into the room, Tyler blindly shutting the door behind them and locking it with fumbling fingers as Alyssa worked at getting his pants undone.   
  
Both of them pulled away long enough to get rid of the clothes that were only in the way, they eyed each other up and Tyler found himself in awe of her. He bit back the comment about her being ridiculously beautiful, instead covering it with a more Tyler-like comment.   
  
"Holy shit you're fucking hot." He said in almost a groan, Alyssa smirked and untied her bikini. Tyler really did groan out loud that time when it fell to the floor.   
  
"You aren't so bad yourself." She practically purred, biting her lip as her eyes roamed over him. "But I think we talked enough, don't you?"   
  
Tyler only felt more turned on when she pressed the palm of her hands against his chest, shoving him back onto the bed. His brain short circuited for a second when she climbed on top of him, legs on either side of his hips. A choked off noise left him when Alyssa moved her hips, sliding against him.   
  
He watched with interest as she reached over and opened the bedside drawer pulling out a condom. Which meant she hooked up with someone at one of the parties before if she knew they purposely put condoms in the rooms just for the party. Just when he thought he had her all figured out.   
  
Tyler swallowed hard as she put it on him. Alyssa gave him a wicked smirk right before sinking down onto him. A moan filled the room, her hands placed on his chest and his hands flying to her body.   
  
He'd deny it, but from the moment they entered the room Alyssa was the one in complete control. Being the supposed dominate one during sex was what he was used to, letting Alyssa take control was a change but fuck if he didn't love every second of it. She took what she wanted from him, and there was something completely hot about it he couldn't explain.   
  
Unknown to either of them as they slipped their clothes back on a while later, not a word spoken as Alyssa left with Tyler following seconds later, something shifted between them.   
  


* * *

  
  
Also unknown to them was Lacy at the other end of the hall coming out of one of the bathrooms.   
  
She saw Alyssa come out of the room and was a little surprised, she never expected Alyssa Reagan to be the one to hook up with someone at a party.   
  
What really made her stop in her tracks was the sight of Tyler coming out of the same room. His hair ruffled, and that familiar grin on his face that hinted at the sex he just had.   
  
Lacy felt her stomach drop.   
  
She was frozen to her spot, Tyler not even noticing her as he went back down the stairs. Lacy wasn't stupid despite what people thought, she knew their hate was really a cover up for the attraction and unresolved sexual tension. Tyler sleeping with Alyssa was different, there was an actual connection between them that could possibly ruin what he and Lacy had, and so she feared for the day it might happen.   
  
And now it had.  
  
Lacy threw herself back into the bathroom, locking the door behind her as she sunk down against it. She closed her eyes when they started to water against her control.   
  
_"Tyler!" Fifteen year old Lacy giggled, moving away from his paint covered hand that he tried putting on her. "We're supposed to be painting my room not wearing it!"_  
  
 _Tyler grinned goofily at her. "But this is so much more fun, what's the fun in painting if you don't get messy?"_  
  
 _"Then we risk getting paint in other parts of the house and you know my mom will kill me if we do." Lacy pointed out._  
  
 _"Well your mom is a bitch, I say we dump paint all over her precious white carpet."_  
  
 _"She just..likes things clean." Lacy tried saying, but even her lame attempt at defending her mom fell flat._  
  
 _Tyler huffed. "No, she's a money hungry bitch who cares more about her useless expensive decor than her own daughter."_  
  
 _"Ty.." She sighed, setting down her brush. She knew he was still angry about her mom's little display when he came over earlier. Lacy was used to her mom throwing insults at her, but Tyler had only witnessed it two other times._  
  
 _"Don't defend her Lacy." He snapped a little. "You don't deserve that shit, no one does."_  
  
 _Lacy stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her forehead against his shoulder. "Thank you for caring..no one's ever done that before."_  
  
 _He held her against him. "Of course I care Lacy." Tyler said softly. "I love you, remember?"_  
  
 _Lacy pulled back and bit her lip with a smile, her heart fluttering at the still brand new words. She never thought it was possible to be only fifteen and in love, but then Tyler had come along. Maybe it was just some puppy love but- she wouldn't change a second of it. "I love you too."_  
  
Tears slid down her cheeks as the memory hit her. A time before everything got so screwed up. Before _she_ changed, and in turn so did Tyler.  
  
Lacy wiped away her tears. This was the beginning of the end for her and Tyler, but she'd hold on to him for as long as she could Alyssa be damned. Once the evidence of her crying was gone, she exited the bathroom.  
  
Her mask right away slipped into place, and an hour later she was letting some guy from the other high school lead her into one of the rooms. Lacy smiled at him seductively, forcing herself to push Tyler out of her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I think I wrote more Lacy for this than Tyler and Alyssa..😓 but I hope you still enjoyed it nonetheless?


End file.
